Lost at Sea
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: One-shot for PJO shipweeks! Sally has fallen for a guy, one she never thought would ever want her the same way she wanted him. After he explains that he's the god of the sea, she questions his feelings for her. Is he really in love, or is she just a game for a god to play? Could attraction this intense be wrong? Fluffy Smut. (Image credit to tumblr user isuani)


**A/N: It's shipweeks and I couldn't resist. ****Warning, this gets decently smutty. Proceed with caution my all young eyes. ;)**

* * *

It was Fourth of July, and I was sitting on the sand not too far from the beach house. I had mixed drink in my hand, sipping on it as I waited for the fireworks to start. Every year, the city of Montauk held a fireworks show near the pier. If I came just to the edge of the property, I could see the pier in the distance. The crowd was milling around it, but I was glad to be out near the house where it was nice and quiet. I wanted to be alone tonight.

The last of the light was leaving the sky, settling the world into darkness. It had been a beautiful day, but a lonely one. I spent most of the day laying out and reading after I had gotten off my shift at the store. It had been a busy morning, catering to tourists down for the holiday, but it was bittersweet when I left. I could have used the distraction. Now that I was alone with nothing to occupy my mind, my thoughts began to wonder.

I wasn't originally watching the fireworks alone. I was going to watch them with the guy I had met just a little over a month ago. But then I found out he was a god.

It had been an ordinary day when I first met him. I was walking along the beach, watching the kids play in the sand with their families. It was still pretty empty. The tourist season hadn't kicked in fully, as it was still in May. There was nothing in front of me but what seems like an endless stretch of beach, but when I looked up again, there he was.

He looked older than my twenty-two years, but I couldn't tell how much. He had this ageless look, like he could've been in his twenties or forties. He had dark hair and tanned skin, with scruffy facial hair. He reminded me of the fisherman or surfer locals I had seen in the store before. He wore a pair of Bermuda shorts, with one of those cheesy Hawaiian print tops unbuttoned and fluttering in the breeze. He held a three tipped spear in his hand, and I had told him off about fishing with that thing with children nearby. He had looked at me like I was a ghost, like he was surprised I could even see him. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, like the water when the sun hit it just right. He said this was his beach, and he could do whatever he wanted on it. I never really liked a bully. I just rolled my eyes and walked off. There was no need to get in a fight with a jerk over something so petty.

But he came back the next day, interrupting me while I read. He introduced himself, told me Poseidon was his name. I didn't think anything of it at the time. He was excessively handsome, but I couldn't see how a guy like that would be interested in a plain Jane like me. But he walked by the cabin or came into the store every day after that, and eventually he asked me out. I remember the flutter I felt in my stomach, the nervous way I responded. He was intimidating, but in a good way. We spent a lot of time together over the next few weeks. We watched crappy movies in town, laid out on the beach all day…I even cooked dinner for us a few times. He had this aura of power about him, but he was so gentle at the same time. He was kind, compassionate, and frankly a perfect gentleman. Everything was going perfectly….until the other night.

Poseidon had come over late that night, and I had wondered where this was going. When he first asked me out, he had made it clear that he wasn't looking to be in a relationship. I told him that I wasn't either. I had to go back to the city at the end of the summer, find a job and hopefully a new place to live. I had to sell my Uncle's house to pay for his medical expenses, and I had just enough left over to take this trip and make a deposit on an apartment. We had talked all about my past, but every time I had asked about his, he would change the subject. I had realized that I liked him, way more than I should have. We were talking about something stupid, and I just remember laughing and when I looked up, there was something in his eyes that froze me. I had seen the ghost of that look before, but this was something so strong and pure. His eyes looked at me hungrily, and the tension between us was so thick. I was frozen in his gaze, and before I had a chance to think he was kissing me.

I rubbed my lips, remembering the searing heat of it. It wasn't the first time we had kissed, but it was the first time that things began to go farther than just kissing. I hadn't been with anyone since I was seventeen and in high school. He was so attractive, and the way he made me feel was just…inescapable. There was this pull that I had never felt with another man. He held me close, caressing me like I was something breakable. His hands were rough and callused, but I loved the feeling of them against my skin. My fingers laced through his hair, and his smell….god, it was wonderful. He smelled like the ocean. My shirt had come off, and he picked me up and set me on the rail so I was even with him. He was everywhere, and I didn't mind in the slightest. My hands drifted down to the bottom of his t-shirt, and as I grabbed the hem, he pulled away. I thought I had done something wrong, that maybe I got the wrong idea. He just said that he couldn't do this. He couldn't do this while he was lying to me. I blushed furiously, chiding myself for being so stupid. Of course, he had to have had a girlfriend or something. How could someone that good looking not have one? Maybe he was an ex-con or an international spy. A thousand different things went through my head, but I didn't expect him to tell me he was a Greek god, that he was THE Poseidon.

At first I didn't believe him. I laughed this insane, you've-got-to-be-kidding me laugh. He made his trident appeared in his hands, and I stumbled back, knocking my drink over in the process. The contents almost spilled all over me, but they hovered in the air. He walked over to me, set my glass up right, and with a wave of his hand, the liquid went back in. He explained it all, how the Greek gods were still alive and well, how he first noticed me because I could see through the mist. He told me all the legends were true. It explained all of the little odd occurrences that happened since I had met him, like how a whole pod of dolphins had magically swam up to us to play.

I remembered all the legends about the gods. Was I just a toy, a plaything to have his way with? It didn't seem like it. I mean, we had been together for weeks, and we had never gone farther than a quick make-out session. I needed time to think, and I told him that. His expression was so sad, but he didn't stop me. He watched me as I walked inside and locked the door. When I woke up in the morning, I had convinced myself it was just a crazy dream, that I would see him today and everything would be okay. That's when I found a note on my kitchen counter.

I took a swig of my drink, the first boom of the fireworks blasting out. I pulled the note out of my pocket, looking at the beautiful handwriting there. It said that he was sorry, and he understood, that it was my decision if I wanted to continue things. It had said if I wanted to see him again, all I had to do was whisper his name into the ocean. I had read it probably a hundred times in the past two days. I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at myself. Why did I have to fall for a guy that I could never have? He told me he couldn't have a girlfriend, couldn't be in a relationship, and I fell for him anyways. It felt like there was a hundred pounds of rocks in my chest since that night. All I wanted was his arms around me again, but was it worth it?

I drained my drink in an attempt to banish the thoughts from my mind. I didn't even care about seeing the fireworks anymore. I walked to the ocean's edge, the waves just lapping at my feet. I wrapped my arms around me. Could I see him again? Could I stand it knowing that it could never last? I know the saying that it was better to have loved and lost than never loved at all. Did I love him? I had never been in love before. I didn't know what it felt like. I knew that I cared for him way more than I should. I knew that when he touched me, my heart beat frantically. I ached when he was gone, and when he was around me, it was never close enough. I had never been more open with someone, and he seemed like he really cared. He was so patient and kind, always the perfect gentleman. I didn't even really care about the god thing. I didn't understand why he would spend so much time with me. I wiped a tear from my cheek, determined not to sob. I kicked the water in frustration, but I didn't notice the wave that was about to crash into me. It knocked me off balance, and I fell into the water. Another wave followed, sending water all over me. I felt a pair of hands grab me underneath my arms, lifting me out of the water like I weighed nothing. I didn't have to see his face to know who this was. I would know those hands anywhere. My heart was racing, beating so loudly that I could feel it pounding in my ears. He came to stand in front of me, brushing my wet hair away from my face.

"Sally?"

He sounded so far away. The sound of his voice was followed by the sound of another firework. If the boom hadn't covered it, I was pretty sure he could've heard by heart beating. It was almost drowning out sound for me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"What are you doing here?" I was thankful my face way covered in water. That was a pretty good excuse for how red my eyes probably were.

"I-I saw you fall, and I was worried-

"You were watching me?" I interrupted. I knew it probably wasn't wise to cut off a god, but I had to know. He winced just a little, a small apologetic grin on his face.

"Maybe?"

I walked away from him, back to the blanket I had out. I grabbed the towel I brought, but Poseidon took it from me and wrapped it around my shoulders. Our eyes met, and my breath caught in my chest. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I just took a step back.

"Why are you here?"

He looked a little confused. "I promised you I'd watch the fireworks with you."

"No, why are you here with me? Why did you even stay if you knew…if we couldn't… you could've just left!" I stuttered off.

Poseidon walked towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders. The fireworks were still going off behind him, but I couldn't look away from his eyes. All I saw was that beautiful green expanse staring back into mine.

"Because I didn't plan on falling in love with you."

"Wha…what?" I whispered. His thumb brushed my cheek, sending a yearning through me. I leaned into his hand instinctually.

"That day on the beach, I never intended on anyone seeing me, and you did. You saw right through the mist, and I thank the fates that you did. I came back because you intrigued me, and I stayed because I couldn't stand to be away from you. I fell in love with you, Sally, and that hasn't happened to me for a thousand years. Your beauty, your grace, the way you are so kind…it's enchanted me. I can't stay forever, and it kills me that I can't because I want to. If I could give it all up and not have the worlds plunge into chaos, that's what I'd do. I'd choose you. I would make you a Queen because that is what you deserve. I would offer your immortality, but I know you would never choose it," he whispered as he laid his forehead against mine. "You have too many dreams, and you will achieve all of them. It's part of what makes you so damned beautiful. This is not some game, Sally. I'm not here to have my way and be done with you. You want to know why you, why I stayed? Why I'm here tonight? Because I love you too damn much not to spend every possible second I have with you. I want every second that I can get."

"You mean that?" I asked with wide eyes. My heart had stopped. I had that feeling, like an epiphany, but it hadn't fully developed yet. My brain, my heart, was still processing it all.

"I swear on the Styx," he said as he brushed his lips against my forehead. I looked up at him. He was almost a head taller than me. His eyes crinkled slightly, a look so tender it made my heart melt. "I want you, Sally. The question is, will you have me?"

And then the epiphany came. It didn't matter how long I had with him. I felt the same way. I wanted everything that I could get, because it was better to love. I wanted this with him, no matter how painful or short it may be.

I tried to say the words, but they were stuck in my throat. I nodded my head, and Poseidon took my face in his hands. He searched my face, worry etched into the lines there. His voice came out gruff and tight, like he was a little nervous. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, Sally, and I don't want to force you-

I leaned up, placing my lips roughly against his. I could feel the surprise in the hesitant way he kissed me back. The towel fell from my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself against him.

"I'm sure, Poseidon," I murmured against his lips. "I want you, too."

That was all it took. His hands moved from my face to my waist, gripping into it with a need that matched my own. He kissed me with reckless abandon. He sat down on my blanket, pulling my down with him. I was straddling his waist, and I could feel every delicious hard muscle underneath me. His abs tensed as we kissed. One of his hands was on my lower back under my shirt, the other at the base of my neck, holding me to him. I had myself propped above him, my hair falling in a veil around us. Desire burned through me, and I felt so warm, despite the cool night. Poseidon held my waist, rolling us so that he was on top. I had put on a plaid button up and some cut off jean shorts, but I had never felt more beautiful than I had at the moment. I could have been wearing a ball gown and I still wouldn't have felt as pretty. He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine before working his way down my jaw and neck. My hands clutched his shoulders, and I tried to calm my breathing.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How much I have wanted you?" he whispered against my neck. He traced a line down to my collar bone, gently nipping and sucking on the skin there. His free hand began to carefully unbutton my shirt, opening it so he had full access to my chest and stomach. A low, throaty groan left me as he moved down to my breasts, tracing the line of my bra. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you."

He began to work his way back up, and my hands scrambled for the hem of his shirt. This time, he raised his arms obligingly. The light from the fireworks made him seem even more beautiful. Poseidon's chest was perfectly sculpted, the lines of his abs taught and defined. I ran my hands greedily along his chest and stomach, and he closed his eyes, a low moan escaping him. He leaned back down, his tongue tracing along my lips. His fingers laced in my hair, and despite the closeness of our bodies, the way his tongue danced around my own, it wasn't enough. I wanted, no, I needed more. His taste was so overwhelming, his scent like the beach yet masculine and heady with need. My hips bucked into him, needing the friction to sate this desire inside of me. His body responded by rolling tightly into my own. A low growl escaped from him, and he playfully nipped my lower lip.

"Sally, keep that up, and I will have you here on the beach. I don't want anyone seeing you unclothed but me."

"Then take me to bed," I stuttered back. Part of me couldn't believe I said that. I had never been so wanton, never so aroused as I was right now. Poseidon sat up, pulling me along with him.

"Are you sure?" he breathed. He brushed my cheek, such a tender gesture compared to the rough but pleasurable way he handled me a minute ago. "My dear one, _things_ could happen. There's no kind of contraception for us. If it is fated, it will happen, and there's nothing you or I could do about it. I want you, gods I do, but I won't make love to you with you not knowing what you're getting into."

I leaned forward, brushing my lips across his chest. I worked my way down, learning my path from the low moans he was emitting.

"Holy Hera, what are you doing to me?" he breathed. "Please, please say yes, Sally."

"Yes," I exhaled my breath parting over his stomach. He was up before I could place my lips on it again. He held out his hand to me, his gaze full of lust and love. I took his hand, and he picked me up, cradling me against his chest. My arms wound around his neck, and he carried me into the cabin. He didn't even ask where my bedroom was. He sat me on the bed, kneeled between my knees. His hands brushed my shoulders, pushing my shirt off of me. I reached forward, brushing my hands against the button on his shorts. I ran my fingertips along his wait, following the line of his boxers that peeked just above the waistband. His hands were busy as well, unbuttoning my shorts as he ravaged my mouth. His mouth moved to my shoulder, and he pushed me down on the bed. I gave a small whine of protest as I propped myself up on my elbows. I could see him properly this way, and his head was hovering around my bellybutton.

"Patience, my dear. I want to take my time with you." Poseidon grabbed the frayed edge of my shorts, pulling them halfway down my thighs. "I want to make love to you all night." His lips followed the wake of my shorts as he slowly, teasingly eased them down and off of me. "I want to hear you moan. I want to taste every delicious inch of you."

He looked down at me appreciatively, and I was glad I had decided to wear the only lingerie set I had in an effort to make me feel better. I closed my eyes as he worked his way back up. He stared at my knees, sucking and teasing me. I could feel more of his skin against mine. He had taken off his shorts as well as mine. He moved me to the top of the bed, pulling me against him so my back was against his chest. His waist was pressed into my backside, and I could feel his erection against me. I moaned in need as he pulled away slightly to trace his fingers up my back. He came to the clasp of my bra, unhooking it with ease. He placed his lips where it had been at and slowly worked his way up to my shoulder. His hand came around to my front, sliding down the front of my underwear. I gasped as his fingers touched me, gently probing me. I put my arms above my head, wrapping my fingers into his hair, as he slowly moved them in and out of me.

"Oh, Sally," he groaned appreciatively. He increased his pace, and my hips moved against his fingers, my body seeking pleasure on its own. Poseidon sucked on my neck, and I whimpered as I leaned back into him. I felt myself tightening around his fingers, the pressure inside me building to an unbearable point. He whispered softly in my ear, telling me how beautiful, how wonderful I was. He moved away from me so that I rolled on my back. His fingers never left me as he used his free hand to rip the underwear from my waist. Poseidon's mouth went to my breasts, gently sucking and nipping on them. I closed my eyes, gasping the sheets underneath me. My whole body tensed, and then it released in a wonderful, consuming rush. A strangled cry left me, my body shuddering under his careful torture.

I was floating in bliss, and Poseidon was the only thing that could bring me back down to earth. He lay back down beside me, his hands gently cradling my face. He kissed me so softly and reverently, and my hand came up to rest on his cheek. He had taken off his boxers, and I could feel his length against me.

As I fell from my high, a little nervousness sank in. He was a god. There was no telling how many women he had been with, women who were way more experienced at love making than I was. He must have sensed my distress, the perfect man that he was, because he pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Don't be nervous. I've never wanted anyone as much as I have wanted you," he moved on top of me, so he was lying in between my legs. I looked up on him, the only light filtering in from outside. I swear I heard a distant rumble of thunder, but it was probably just fireworks still going off. "I'm going to worship you with my body like the Queen you are, Sally. I want to show you exactly how much I love you. You'll have to let me know if it becomes too much, you have a lot less stamina than I do."

I nodded my head, and I brushed the hair out of Poseidon's eyes. How could a god be this wonderful, this kind, and this human? I had never expected to have a lover like this, and I was inexplicably happy. I reached up, pressing my lips gently against his. "I don't ever want you to stop," I quavered.

Poseidon aligned his body with mine, and as our hips met, the momentary pressure took over. It had been a while, but he eased inside of me, letting me adjust to him. His breath left him, a low moan escaping from him as he kissed his way up my neck to my lips. He held me to him like I was something precious. I rolled my hips against him, and his hands tightened into my waist. We started off slow, each movement stoking the fire of desire inside of me. I had never felt anything like this before. I couldn't tell if we had been like this for minutes, hours, or days. Everything began to blur into this singular perfect moment. His hands and lips caressed me all over, sending shivers and eliciting moans from me. His breath mingling with mine, his taste filling me mouth as he kissed me. Every moment, every touch, every word, was saturated with his love and need for me. I tried to return the favor, to show him the same pleasure he was showing me. I met his movements, needing to hear his moans and his breath catch. We were so lost in each other, each of us attempting to become one with the other. I was covered with sweat, loving the feeling of his dampened skin under my hands. I groaned loudly, and a rumbled of thunder echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Sally, oh gods, Sally," he moaned as his lips crashed into mine. His pace quickened slightly, and that familiar tightening increased. Each movement felt like an eternity, and I couldn't imagine anything in this world that could be better. His breaths became harsher, more ragged, filled with the same need that was in mine. I kissed his neck, his shoulders, anything that I could get my mouth to. Poseidon jerked away and grabbed my hands in his, pinning them down to the mattress. Lightening filled the room as he pushed deep inside me. I let out a needy groan, and he silenced me with a quick kiss. His pace was measured but ruthless, and he was bringing me back to the edge.

"D-don't," I stammered. "Don't s-stop."

"Never, love. Never."

I tightened around him, his name leaving my lips in a breathless gasp, and I was floating once more. My whole body exploded in pleasure, every inch of me on fire. I was shaking, my toes curled from the intensity of our love making. A few thrusts later, and I could feel him spilling inside me, his body shuddering from his exertions. A deep rumble of thunder shook the house, but it was nothing compared to what had just overcome my body. He kissed me reverently as we slowly rode out the pleasure, wringing it out until neither of us could take any more. Poseidon collapsed beside me and wrapped his arms tenderly around me. He traced patterns on my back as we listened to the rain and dying thunder outside. I was beyond exhausted, and I was so glad that I didn't have to work the next day.

Poseidon shifted to his back, pulling me with him so my head rested on his chest. I lazily traced the lines of his stomach, and he hummed in pleasure before kissing the top of my head.

"You are an exceptional women, love."

"You're not too bad yourself," I whispered as a blush rose in my cheeks. I was drifting, my body urging me to sleep even though I want more time with him. I gripped his waist, snuggling close to him. "Don't go," I slurred. He rubbed my back as he titled my chin up just enough that he could kiss me with all the love in the world.

"Sleep, dear one. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"You have my word."

"I love you," I breathed, but I wasn't sure he heard or understood me. As I drifted off to sleep in my lover's arms, I knew it was all worth it. It didn't matter how long we had. Every moment I had with him was precious, and I intended to have every single one possible.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
